


off the edge

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: Sylvain, Dedue, and Dimitri all fuck Felix silly. It's a good time had for all.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

Dedue walks in, and Felix is tucked into one corner on a couch. He's got his hands around both his knees… tugging them and keeping them in place around his shoulders, as Sylvain fucks into his ass. Sylvain's hands fall right on top of Felix's own, holding his thighs back in case he ever starts to slip. 

Sylvain's got a lazy grin on his face, and Dedue is kinda unsure why Felix isn't tearing him a new one for it, but then he gets a good look at Felix's face. He just looks… utterly lost. His head looks like he's barely got any support, knocking back and forth, and his eyes are half lidded and unfocused. His mouth hangs open a little. It all looks…very filthy, and Dedue feels so guilty for watching. 

But it's also very, very hot. 

Felix murmurs, "wait," and Dedue fears he's been caught. Instead, after Sylvain's stopped his thrusting, pressed balls deep inside Felix, Felix curls forward, crunching his abs to look down at where they're connected. When he takes in the sight of Sylvain's thick cock in his hole and his irritated rim stretched around it, he lets out a moan, clenching visibly around Sylvain. Sylvain's hips jerk forward and he groans open mouthed. Felix murmurs, "Feels so good, Sylvain." 

"That right, baby?" Sylvain says, that smug grin back on his face. Felix only nods absentmindedly, still staring down, before he leans back into the cushions with his head back and his eyes closed and clutches his legs tighter. Lazily, he says, "Keep going." Sylvain starts to rock his hips into him, the rhythm an indulgent in and out that Felix is apparently too far gone to find any complaints about. 

Felix's eyes flutter and he murmurs, barely more than a whisper, "Fucking love your cock so much." 

Sylvain grins wider, and fucks into him a little quicker. 

Sylvain glances up, and Dedue feels a chill wash down to his bones at being caught. But Sylvain simply smirks at him, raises a finger to his lips and making a shush gesture. Sylvain tosses his head back and grips Felix tighter around the thighs, spreading them wider. His hips are a steady piston against Felix's ass, and Felix is making little panting and moaning noises that end up just being a high pitched 'unh, unh, uh' on each thrust in. As his noises get closer and closer to an all out whine, Sylvain looks up with a cocky grin and winks smoothly at Dedue, before mouthing, ' _ watch _ '. 

Then, Sylvain slowly pulls out. Felix stays for a moment, before his eyes barely open and he looks down at his now empty hole. He breathes out, "Sylvain, what?" 

Sylvain doesn't even say anything, just keeps grinning and runs his hands up and down the milky skin of Felix's thighs. Felix whines, "Sylvain, put it back  _ in _ ." 

And oh, it's so much, to hear Felix whine those words and the sight of his red, wet with lube and slightly open hole, twitching just a little with how much Felix wants it  _ in _ . 

"Oh, Felix, I know you can beg so much nicer than that." 

And it's just a testament to how far gone Felix is, really, that he doesn't even put up a token fight. He just moves his grip on his thighs, so instead of holding his knees back and apart he brings his legs up tight to his torso but pressed together perfectly and extended up--they're pressed so nice and straight for a second Dedue swears he's pointing his toes. But his form loses just a little of its perfection when he takes one hand off, but it's only to put it on one cheek of his ass and pull it to the side, so Sylvain has a perfect view of his nicely presented hole. He whines, "Sylvain,  _ please _ ." 

Sylvain swears, "Oh, sweet goddess of--" and puts the large head of his cock right at that purse of muscle and presses right on in. He starts to slam in, hard and fast and Felix looks absolutely taken, eyes rolled back and mouth slack, still with an arm holding his legs up and his hand pulling his ass to give Sylvain better reach. Dedue wonders if it helps him feel the slap of Sylvain's balls just under his hole easier. 

Sylvain fucks Felix for a little while longer, before his thrusts start getting desperately fast, and he says, "Bout to come, baby, you close?" 

Felix had devolved to chanting  _ yes yes yes yes YES YES _ not too long ago, so now he just frantically nods, as if he is right on the edge. 

Sylvain grins, sweat dripping down his face, and asks, "Want me to come in this hole, or that one?" 

Felix looks barely able to focus on anything, but he stumbles through, "M-my mouth, give it to me." 

Sylvain nods fast, fucking into Felix's hole a couple more times before he slowly pulls out. Felix is moving immediately, going to lay horizontally on the couch while Sylvain stands over his face. Felix starts to jack himself off as Sylvain furiously fists his own leaking dick above him. Felix turns his face toward Sylvain and opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out as well to catch everything. Dedue feels his own cock throb. Finally, Sylvain gives himself a last few long pulls, and then he's coming all over Felix's face in a couple of long hot spurts. Sylvain pulls slowly across his cock to get every last bit, and Felix watches intently with his tongue still out and streaks of come all over his face. A couple strings get pulled from him, and Felix shifts his head to be more under where they'll fall. Sylvain moves closer and wipes the last bits off on Felix's tongue instead, and then rests the head of his cock there, which Felix immediately licks up the tip of and swallows his mouthful, before he suckles the rest of the head into his mouth to clean off. He sucks on the head before he pulls off, inspecting the rest and licking up the shaft, opening his mouth and taking most of the length in before Sylvain gently moves him away before he can get into a full blowjob. He laughs shakily, "Oh, I'd love your mouth, but I'll need just a little bit of time before the next one." 

Felix stares blankly up at him, still looking so absent minded and pliant Dedue doesn't know what to make of it. He rolls his neck, stretching it out for the kinks and then settles in. His tongue drags around the edges of his mouth to catch any come around them, and then he reaches with his fingers to rub the rest of the come off his face and then suck it off his fingers. He does it methodically, lazily reclining on the couch and scraping Sylvain's come off his face, and Dedue is so hard he can barely think. 

Sylvain just stands above him and watches, his eyes dark and hungry, squeezing his cock even though it must be still sensitive. Sylvain jerks his head to Felix's stomach with a small amused smile, "Gonna clean that up too?" 

Felix glances down, his own come splattered across his abs sometime during Sylvain's orgasm. Sucking off the tips of his fingers to double check, he murmurs, "Like yours a bit better." 

Sylvain looks strangely touched by that, but then he goes, "I'll clean you off then-" 

Felix is straining to sit up now, and just at the edges, Dedue can see the prickliness coming back that he's more used to. "Well, hurry then. I want to get back to training quickly." 

Sylvain smiles down at him, almost adoringly. "After the workout we just had?" It earns him a mighty glare from Felix, and Sylvain chuckles. "Oh, don't worry, I figured. Can I sit and watch?" 

Normally, Dedue knows Felix would get on Sylvain hard for asking to skimp on his training while he's  _ right there _ , but now he looks away from Sylvain with a slight blush, and bristles with, "Do whatever you want. Just get me my towel." 

Sylvain grins, smug and happy, and says, "Sir, yes sir." 

Sylvain wanders off to the other side of the room, but catches Dedue's eye just before he himself leaves. Dedue probably looks very shell shocked, because Sylvain's slow smile crawls across his face with no small amount of humor, and if Dedue is correct, a sly, planning look in his eye that can mean no good.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedue is lying back on his bed, and above him, Felix is sitting on his face, arching and moaning constantly as Dedue licks at his hole, driving Dedue absolutely  _ mad _ . He’s not exactly sure how he got here. 

He does know that it started with Felix coming up to him the next day after Dedue hadn’t been able to look him in the eye once during the day. Felix had stabbed his training sword into the dirt, leaning his hand on it, and said, angrily, “Dedue, just because you saw me and Sylvain yesterday doesn’t mean you get to  _ avoid _ training with me.” 

Dedue could barely speak. “I-No, I wasn’t--I apologize, that wasn’t what I was doing.” 

Felix raises an eyebrow. “Then? What’s your deal?” He takes on the slightest taunting smirk. “Have you never seen sex before?” 

Dedue stares, and tries to gather some composure. “No, Felix, it wasn’t--I am sorry. I didn’t mean to...watch, and it was not because I had never seen such a thing before, but….” 

Felix had taken on a thoughtful expression. “So it was something about us, then?” 

Dedue had looked around rather frantically, and Felix had gone on before he could defend himself. 

“Did you like it?” 

There’s something in Felix’s eyes that Dedue doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. Except...perhaps….the other day with Sylvain, although that would mean… “I...I apologize for my inapropitateness, but I certainly did not….dislike it.” 

Felix’s eyes had narrowed, and he’d glanced down Dedue’s body and then stepped closer, raising his chin to Dedue and meeting his eyes head on. “Did you jack off to it?” 

Dedue startles. “No, of course not! It was terrible of me to watch in the first place, I couldn’t—” 

“It couldn’t get you off?” There’s a touch of disbelief in Felix’s voice now, and Dedue doesn’t know what’s going on. 

“No, I simply didn’t think it...right.” 

Felix looks at him appraisingly and thoughtfully, before he tosses his bangs out of his face. Lowly, he asks, “Dedue, would you come if you were fucking me?” 

Dedue chokes. “Felix, I don’t know what you mean—” 

Felix steps closer, until they’re almost touching. “I’m  _ telling  _ you that you can fuck me if you like. If you do it well, of course. Do you want to?” When Dedue hesitates, Felix narrows his eyes. “Otherwise, you can help me with my excess energy with training, considering you’ve been avoiding me all day anyway.” 

Dedue gulps, and can’t help thinking of the way Felix was with Sylvain yesterday. If he could see him like that, and get him to feel that good… “I….where would we…” 

Felix smirks. “Hm. Good. Follow me.” 

Dedue has Felix sitting on his face as Felix braces himself on Dedue's chest, moaning and being generally louder than he ever could have realized. He has both hands on his cheeks pulling them to the side so he can lick at his hole with no problem. Eating him out is _delightful_, and it seems like Felix certainly agrees. Felix had been fairly adamant about it, and he'd made it clear it was one of his favorite things to have done to him. 

"Oh, fuck, yes, Dedue, Dedue,  _ Dedue, yes _ , keep going, lick me, it feels so good so good FUCK," Felix tosses his head back and grinds backwards on Dedue face, his hole flexing against his tongue. Ddue spreads him wider and licks flat across that furl, going at it with a fervor, his tongue getting a workout as he presses it out again and again to tease and fuck and smooth over Felix's quite lovely hole.

Felix moans loud over him, a whimper at the end of it, and arches his back, his hips twitching over Dedue's face as his hole tightens and relaxes under his tongue. Felix breathes, "oh my god, you are so good at that, fuck, thank you, keep going,  _ oh _ ." His hand, resting on Dedue's chest, tightens almost painfully on Dedue's skin, but he's curling over himself, moaning and twitching and Dedue can understand the appeal of abandoning training for this. He's a dedicated man but Felix wrecked as he is now? Damn. 

Suddenly, Felix is licking long up his own palm and then leaning down to lay his body over Dedue, curling an arm around one of his thighs and tugging it up next to his head, his wet hand reaching to curl around Dedue's cock. Dedue twitches in surprise, before Felix pinches his thigh and he goes back to work on eating him out. 

Felix slides his hand, slick and wet and firm, up and over Dedue's cock in a motion that feels like he's feeling out the girth of it first and foremost. Dedue hears an almost purr faint in Felix's chest, and immediately following Felix curves Dedue's dick to him and swallows it down. Dedue groans against him, to which Felix immediately gives him an eager response back. Felix sucks down the length of him in full at first, a decent feat, because while Dedue is not  _ extreme  _ he's certainly not  _ small _ , before he pulls up and sucks indulgently on the head. Indulgent for himself or Dedue seems not to matter. Felix sucks at his cock with a reverence Dedue realizes he might have seen when he saw him with Sylvain. His mouth is hot and unbearably wet, making the slide even more wonderful with each return. 

Dedue lets his head drop back against the pillow for only a moment, groaning. He feels Felix smirk around him. He sucks him to the base on a couple bobs down, before he pulls off and licks his lips, stroking Dedue with his hand all the while. He practically purrs, "You like that?" He says it smug and pleased like he knows exactly the effect he's having on him, so Dedue doesn't bother trying to pull together an answer. Felix mouths at the base of his cock hungrily, licking and getting it just as wet as he’s gotten the rest of him. He pulls up and seems to look Dedue over again, and Dedue is about to ask him what he wants when he says, a little husky, “I want you in me, Dedue.  _ Now _ .” 

Dedue chokes, running his thumb over Felix’s rim. He’s certainly looser than before, and he’s not especially inflexible to begin with, but he couldn’t possibly--

“If you’re going to make such a big deal out of it, start fingering me or I’ll do it myself.” 

Dedue swallows down what he was going to say about that, and looks at Felix’s hole again. It twitches a little, almost hungry, and Felix is then grabbing his hand and bring it to his mouth, sucking it with the same dedication he had gone after Dedue’s dick, and then guides Dedue’s hand back behind him himself. He presses Dedue’s fingertip against his hole and increases the pressure, sitting up more and arching his back already. “Keep licking me,” he says, and Dedue presses a finger into him as he leans his head up and licks across him.

Felix makes a “hahh,” sound, arching his back almost dangerously, before grabbing Dedue’s wrist and pressing it deeper. His voice is as demanding and harsh as ever, “ _ Deeper _ , Dedue, I didn’t ask you here to cuddle me.” 

Dedue is well acquainted with Felix’s version of affection, so he takes no offense. He does reconsider his pace, and on his next thrust of his finger he adds another, which pleases Felix with a high pitched moan. He grinds his ass back again, making the mechanics of fingering him along with rimming him more difficult, but it gets Felix acting like that, so Dedue is not complaining. He fucks his fingers into Felix with as hard a rhythm he can get himself to do without worrying about Felix, and Felix seems at least appeased by it. 

When he gets to his third finger, Felix’s rim squeezes around his knuckles, which is all around quite the sight ,  as well as Felix reaching forward to grip his fingers around the base of Dedue’s cock, measuring, and then him murmuring, his voice now getting that ‘out of it’ quality he was so deeply dropped in when he was with Sylvain, “I’m ready now, just put it in me.” 

Dedue says, hesitantly, “Felix, I feel we should--” 

Felix says, with a sharp edge that has a twinge of desperation to it, “I  _ like _ the stretch, please, we can-get on with it already,” he finishes, his voice slightly unfocused with how much attention he’s now paying to slowly stroking Dedue again. Dedue bites his lip and closes his eyes, trying to strain and keep himself in control. He fingers Felix for at least a couple moments, mulling it over as Felix squirms over him.

He pushes his fingers in and out a couple more times, watching how easily Felix's hole takes it and how  _ hungry _ he seems to be, before he slowly pulls his fingers out and breathes out, "Okay, Felix… How do you want me?" 

Felix twitches and tightens above him, murmuring quietly, " _ Fuck _ yes," and Dedue tries not to groan. Felix is crawling down the rest of his body to straddle his hips still facing away from him, and Dedue can feel Felix grip his cock and stroke a couple more times, an enamored pull to his voice as he says, "Just like this. I don't want you to move. I want to take you… just like this." 

Dedue doesn't even really have time to process that before Felix is raising himself up, holding Dedue firm, and then slowly sliding down. His thick cockhead breaches the rim, and even when all Dedue can feel is the tip of that perfect heat, Felix is choking on a gasp and moaning.

He throws his head back and moans, "Fuck, yes, unnnngh, oh shit  _ yes _ ." Felix places his hands behind him on Dedue's stomach, and continues to lower his ass onto Dedue's dick, his eyes rolling back into his head and his moans getting impossibly louder. 

He stays moving his hips rhythmically in an up and down roll, grinding himself down onto Dedue's cock. Dedue himself struggles not to collapse back on the bed and just feel it, because Felix rolling his hips over Dedue's cock feels absolutely phenomenal--he's so tight and hot inside, and he's got such a good rhythm going that feels amazing on Dedue's cock. 

At the front of the room, there's the sound of the door clicking as it’s unlocked. Dedue finches, but Felix just tightens his rim and hisses under his breath, "Fucking finally," and his hand caresses Dedue's thigh almost reassuringly. The small gesture calms him somewhat, and as Felix slows the movement of his hips, Dedue moves to hold himself up on his elbows and look at the door. He makes sure to fuck his cock up slowly into Felix to keep giving him something, and Felix moans and curls over himself on his lap. 

Sylvain peeks out the door, and grins at the sight of them, and then slides in, closing the door and locking it smoothly behind him. “Aw, Felix, you really look like you’re enjoying yourself, huh?” 

Felix moans, clenching his teeth, and then he’s leaning forward and propping himself up with his hands between Dedue’s thigh, arching towards Sylvain pleadingly. Sylvain chuckles and comes forward, and doesn’t even acknowledge Dedue before he starts to kiss Felix messily. There’s absolutely no finesse to it, especially with how fucked Felix is--which reminds Dedue, although he’s still fairly unsure about the etiquette here when the man you saw having sex suddenly arrives while you’re fucking the same man he’d been with--except Felix starts rolling his hips in a filthy grind anyway, and Dedue clenches his eyes shut and falls back onto the sheets with a low hiss of breath. 

Sylvain is pressing his hand to Felix’s back and pressing him closer, tipping his chin up as Felix opens his mouth for him easily. Dedue sees Sylvain clearly smirk, before he tugs Felix in for one softer press, before he pulls back and peeks around at Dedue with a grin. “You don’t mind me stopping in, do you?” 

Dedue peers at him, and tries not to seem too engrossed in how good his lover feels as he rides him, but he can’t hold back a faint, “Nghh,” and Sylvain laughs. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Sylvain raises an eyebrow at him anyway, and Dedue pants faintly, before giving a small nod, and Sylvain’s smirk cuts across his face like a knife, and then he refocuses on Felix, tugging him closer and teasing him with clever, long kisses. 

At one point, Sylvain pulls back and Felix scrambles at his sides, clutching his arms tight and pulling him back close, and Sylvain grins and bites at his mouth, before moving down to bite at his neck. Each bit of pressure from his teeth makes Felix moan without abandon. Felix murmurs, “I told you he’d be a good fuck, and I was right, yeah?” 

At that, Felix grips Sylvain tight and fucks himself back on Dedue’s cock harder, panting, “Yes, fuck, thank you--” and then gripping the back of Sylvain’s head and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Sylvain grins against his mouth before pushing deeper into him, and Dedue tries not to feel offended they’re talking about him so blatantly and fight off the pride that threatens to rise in him . 

Felix starts to hold tight to Sylvain, using him for balance as he starts to bounce firmly on Dedue cock, grunting with each thrust, and Dedue grips his hips tight as he feels his own climax approaching. Felix grips on Sylvain starts to loosen as his expression shows how close he’s getting, before Sylvain presses himself closer on his own accord and bends down to whisper in his ear, his free hand slipping down to finger along Felix’s stretched hole-- “Kinda wonder how it’d feel to slide in along with him.” 

He doesn’t find out this time, because as soon as he says that, Felix chokes and clenches  _ hard _ around Dedue, curling forward and leaning on Sylvain as he comes across his own stomach. 

Dedue stays where he is as Felix comes down, unsure if he should move. He keeps his hands where they are on Felix’s hips, rubbing at Felix’s skin gently incase it helps him settle. 

When Sylvain starts to help lift Felix off of Dedue, Dedue thinks he’ll probably have to help himself once he leaves, which he’s fine with--until Felix twists around and slides back down on him, letting out a breath as he sinks to the base. 

Dedue stutters, “Felix, it’s--it’s fine, you don’t--” 

Felix, eyes closed and body lax, just spits with light venom, “Shut up. I’m gonna make you come, okay?” 

Dedue stares with wide eyes, and tries not to twitch when Felix starts to lift himself up on him and quickly building into a fast rhythm. He sees Sylvain looking at him with lidded, smug eyes, and then he looks back to Felix. Felix’s eyes clear faintly, and then he starts to stare Dedue down with a hungry and determined look. He leans forward and drapes himself along Dedue, before he starts kissing him filthy, and Dedue finds himself arching into it easily. 

Felix puts his hands on his chest and lifts himself back up and rocks himself back hard onto Dedue, and the sight of his wrecked face, his hair wild and cheeks red, the faint streaks of come across his stomach as he demands, as angry as ever, “Come _ in  _ me already, Dedue--” 

Dedue grits his eyes shut and grips Felix’s hips hard, as his own jerk up into Felix and he comes, feeling like the tight grip of Felix around him is pulling everything out of him. 

  
  
  


Dedue ends up by the door after having dressed quietly, slightly abashed, and stops right before he leaves. He looks back at the bed, where Felix is kneeling with his back pressed to Sylvain’s chest as Sylvain kisses hot along his neck. 

Dedue says, with hesitation, “You are sure it is fine I get back to my duties?” 

Sylvain answers without stopping in his task, running his hands along Felix’s body. “Oh yeah. I got him.” With the way Felix is relaxing against Sylvain, Dedue doesn’t doubt it. 

Felix twists around and Sylvain leans enough that Dedue can see his face, still visibly messed up but now regained most of his usual composure. Felix says, “I’ll want to do this again, Dedue. Are you amenable?” 

Something about it makes Sylvain grin, most likely how ‘Felix’ it is that he asks so blatantly for something like this, but mostly all Dedue can do is swallow and try not to choke on the thought of another time. “I’m...very sure that I am.” 

Felix grins, and then tilts his chin up in a move that makes Sylvain immediately dip down to start kissing him again.

Dedue walks out and takes a moment outside of the door, and tries not to think too much about what the next time will entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like mentioning that I am not thinking abt anything but writing horny smut for this thing like… characterization, word choice, plot they ALL go out the window we are not here for that. Pls don't think this defines my writing haha. I think this does say something about me that I looked at this and thought it wasn’t quite filthy enough however, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. i couuuld make excuses. but yeah this is just! filth! plan is Felix/Sylvain for this chapter, Dedue/Felix, and then Dmitri/Felix. This will have absolutely no plot.


End file.
